


Blood & betrayal

by Minne_My



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Julia improvises a temporary measure to keep Frank calm & ends up toying with him to keep the control
Relationships: Frank Cotton/Julia Cotton





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> https://bakhtaks-blog.tumblr.com/post/184511467183/alternative-version-of-this-scene-my-sister

‘What was that?’

Julia kept her eyes on the TV, feigning disinterest. A few seconds later, she heard the clatter again and knew she couldn’t play deaf for much longer.

‘Maybe I left a window open.’

Larry stood up, meaning to deal with it.

‘No I’ll do it. You stay and watch.’

‘It’s fine, I’ll go.’

‘Let me.’

She pushed him back onto the sofa and went up the stairs, being careful to keep it casual. Her heart was now pounding and she was starting to tremble. Frank was getting agitated and she needed to pacify him. She walked into the bathroom and hitched up her skirt, easing out the very thing. She quickly replaced it and sneaked up to the attic with her weapon of choice.

Frank was hurling himself against the windows, making them rattle to match the lashing of the thunder.

‘Frank!’ She hissed, quickly approaching. ‘Will you stop! He’s getting suspicious.’

His tortured face twisted towards her. He needed more blood. She had to tide him over before he went crazy and slaughtered his own brother. She leaned up and shoved the tampon in his mouth. He gave a strangled cry but did not spit it out. A jolt of vindictive pleasure flashed through her. The power was getting to her head. 

‘Now be quiet. I’ll bring you another one tomorrow.’

She went to wash her hands and coolly descended the stairs. There would be no more rattling and banging from the attic that night. She was getting better at juggling with the hearts of all these men.

‘All done.’

Julia took up her magazine, not even looking at her husband whom she’d come to despise. Watching the boxing usually made him horny and she’d have to do a good job faking it later. But for now, she could relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia despised her period. It was heavy, ruined her pretty underwear and she prided herself on her immaculate appearance and composure. But since she had started keeping Frank's mouth occupied with her stained tampons, she'd been feeling a little more confident. It would spare her the terror of enticing men over to the house and bludgeoning their heads in with the hammer. She felt quite ill the first time she'd done it, almost excited the second time. She was starting to regret telling him that he'd do anything for him all that time ago. He'd held her to it ever since and she was partly enthralled and partly angered by the control he had over her. Truthfully, she was starting to feel a little jaded about all these men who wanted her to fulfil their vision. Those podgy businessmen who wanted her to be the bored housewife whore of their dreams, expecting her to suck their cocks on command. The exhilaration of dispatching them kept her on a high for a little while. She couldn't give Larry her full devotion anymore, not since she'd met Frank. But Frank was beginning to wear on her nerves and she decided to gain the upper hand and take advantage of his reliance on her. It was a dangerous game to play but she was getting reckless in her quest for power.

And powerful she felt once she'd enticed him onto the floor to swiftly sit astride his face. His muffled shout of surprise spurred her on. She'd killed enough men to give him back his tongue, now instead of a cigarette, he would taste her. She'd make him work hard for it.

She moaned faster and louder as he furiously lapped up what he craved but she wouldn't free him quite so easily, relentlessly holding him down inbetween her thighs. He had been shocked into submission by her strength and had let her do as she wished.

'Don't say I won't do anything for you' she told him. She was going to keep him locked up here, her own private pet and make sure he would never get enough blood to access his own skin. Really, it was safer for Larry and Kirsty that way, she reasoned. She'd starve him every month so that he was ravenous for her, knowing how much he depended on her for sustenance. She wasn't going to kill anyone else for him, no matter how much he pleaded. And she was going to get some of the best sex of her life. It gave her strength to host those damn dinner parties for her boring husband.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh no. On behalf of my stepdaughter, we made a bargain. I'll give you what you want' she said to the leader of freaks.

Frank howled in horror as the Cenobites moved in. He bellowed her name as they circled him, preparing to give him the torment of a lifetime. She felt vicious satisfaction at the man who would have betrayed her if she hadn't raced half a step ahead of him.

'Julia!'

'Oh go and suck on my tampon, Frank' she snarled. 'I couldn't care less anymore.'

_He'd tried to plunge the knife into Kirsty and had nicked Julia as her stepdaughter had wriggled away. She cursed him and what he'd said to her, having only just managed to convince him to chase the brat instead, in a split second she realised that he'd kill and drain her first. Stumbling to the kitchen, holding a towel to her side, her devious mind ticked over to her next move. Kirsty had summoned the Cenobites and they were waiting in the attic. All she had to do was get Frank back._

He'd almost killed her and now he would pay. She echoed his stupid words back to him in icy glee.

'Julia!'

She smirked.

'Nothing personal, babe.'


End file.
